Dreams
by Star wars makeover
Summary: ABANDONED! Sorry for the inconvenience.
1. Nightmares

**Please don't hate me terribly for posting this! I just had the best idea and…**

Kira: yea, yea, we got ya. Just type the story!

Conner: yea

**Disclaimer please Kira**

Kira: Star wars makeover does not own the telletubies, oh, and the power rangers.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

"_But" Kimberly started tearfully but Tommy butt in._

"_Kimberly, I love you and I don't want you getting hurt. I have to go now" Tommy disappeared in a flash of white light and Kimberly crumpled to the ground crying.

* * *

_

"KIMBERLY" yelled a voice and Kimberly jerked up in her bed. She looked around wildly and soon remembered where she was.

"Renee" she gasped and her roommate was at her side in an instant.

"You were talking in your sleep. Something about that guy you dumped for Nick 10 years ago" Renee said reproachfully and Kimberly sighed.

"I'm having nightmares about him leaving me but…I left him" Kimberly mumbled.

"You need a holiday" decided Renee "How about if you go to Angel grove for a week and have a bit of time off?"  
"I…I couldn't, what about the kids" Kimberly sighed longingly.

"Leave the classes to me" Renee said pulling a duffel band out of Kimberly's closet "start packing missy"

* * *

Soon Kimberly was driving out of her driveway grinning. She would be in Angel Grove in as soon as 7 hours. Renee had made sure she was on the first flight there.

* * *

As soon as she got off the airplane in Angel Grove she heard someone yell "TRINI!" Kimberly spiraled around and saw a man hugging a yellow clad woman. Kimberly started to head over when she heard some words they were saying.

"If anyone comes to hang out with us this week, I will murder myself. I want you to myself" Zack was saying and Trini smiled as she nodded.

"Yea, I haven't been with you in weeks"

Kimberly quickly turned away. She didn't want to spoil their week and she was here for relaxation, not to see old friends.

* * *

She hailed a cab and got driven to 'The Grove Hotel'. She booked a room and went straight up to it. She collapsed on the bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

"_I don't want you to leave" Kimberly held onto Tommy's sleeve. _

"_Oh I won't be leaving but you will!" a purely evil laugh escaped from Tommy's mouth as he slowly started to change shape"_

"_JASON!"

* * *

_

Kimberly sat up again and fell off the bed. "Not Jason, please not Jason. Why are my dreams tormenting me? Why?" Kimberly knew the dream wasn't real but it still scared her "I gotta get outta here" she ran out of her hotel room.

* * *

Soon she was wandering the streets of Angel Grove and came upon a new building. 'Tyrannosaurus martial arts center'.

She looked at it and one name played across her mind _Jason._

_

* * *

_

Her feet ignored her frantically calling mind and led her into the building. She walked up to the desk and a woman looked up "may I help…KIMBERLY!" Kat jumped up in shock.

'I was just going" Kimberly said quickly and started for the door but Kat grabbed her arm.

"Kimberly, Jason'll wanna say hello!"

"No he wont" Kimberly said quickly.

"Course he will! You're his little sis!" Kimberly sighed, relising she was not gonna win this argument and sat down.

"Fine!"

* * *

About after 10 minutes of painful silence, Jason entered the room behind the desk and hugged his wife.

"Hey Kat, this mother said that her daughter and kicked her brother up a tree with martial arts when he wouldn't give her back her Barbie. She wasn't very happy with me!"

"Kimberly's here cheer up Jase" Kat said and Jason finally looked at Kimberly and his mouth dropped open.

"Kim" he leaned across the desk to hug her but she jumped back "what's wrong?"

"N…nothing" she turned and sprinted out the door, crying. Jason and Kat stared after her shocked.

* * *

Kimberly ran as fast as she could back to her hotel and jumped the stairs two at a time until she reached her room. She reached into her pocket but she couldn't find the key. She finally reliesd that the key was on her night-table and she was locked out of her room. She was too distressed to go and get a staff to open her door so she just hit it weakly with her fist before sliding down the door and leaning against it crying.

* * *

"_Jason, why?" Kimberly demanded and Jason smirked at her._

"_Tommy had to be disposed of, he was only a pawn in my game of chess. You were the white queen and I was the black queen. I had to get you to come to me. You were important; everyone else was just a pawn. Ready to be disposed of when I wished." _

"_B…but what about Kat" Kimberly whispered._

'_She can be disposed of!"

* * *

_

Kimberly opened her eyes, her vision was choked by tears "why me" she whispered.

'Kimberly" said a soft voice and she jumped. She raised her head to see Trini looking at her in concern.

"T…Trini?"

"What does it look like?" Trini's voice was framed by worry "Come to Zack's and my room and tell me what's wrong. Zack's at Jason's so he won't get in the way." Something in Kimberly snapped and she yelled out.

"No, keep Zack away from Jason. Save Kat from HIS fate" It was meant to be a yell at least but it came out as a hoarse whisper.

"What are you talking about" Trini was frowning.

"N…nothing" Kimberly stood up and followed Trini to her room.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think?**

Kira: It was crap

**I wasn't asking you Kira, don't be so mean!**

Conner: Uh…please review

Trent: THAT'S MY JOB CONNER


	2. Running away

**I'm Back**

Kira: stop singing

**Why**

Kira: Because the hooly dooly song is getting really annoying

**We are the hooly doolies, how do ya do?**

Conner: STOPPIT

Ethan: disclaimer before Conner and Kira blow up

**I have to ask for the disclaimer geek boy**

Kira: star wars makeover does not own power rangers and defiantly NOT the hooly doolies or else she'd be thinking of new episodes to post!

**Chapter 2: Running away **

"Is she going to be alright" Trini asked Zack over the phone as she glanced at Kimberly's peacefully sleeping form.

"I don't know, maybe Jason, Kat and I should come over and…" he started but she cut across him.

"No, I don't think she's in the mood to see Jason, I don't know what's wrong with her"

"What's she doing now?" asked Zack and Trini sighed.

"She's falling asleep again. I don't know why she's so exhausted lately"

While they carried out the phone call Kimberly was fighting her own battle.

"_Why Tommy?" Kimberly asked Jason and Jason finally started to lose composure "He's your bro"_

"_I was always in his shadow, ALWAYS! Zordon even made him leader because every liked him more" Jason ran a hand through his hair, his evil grin was replaced by a wistful look. _

"_You were jealous" Kimberly reliesd and Jason looked at her sharply._

"_No I wasn't, you can't tell anyone what you heard" He leapt towards her, his hands clenched on a knife._

"NO" Kimberly's scream made Trini drop the phone.

"Kimberly" Trini whispered going over to the shivering woman. Kimberly was sitting up now but her eyes held fear beyond fear.

"Not Jason, please not Jason" tears started to fall again and Trini held her tightly.

"Tell me what's wrong" Trini soothed her and Kimberly nodded.

"Jason killed…killed…he killed…I loved…Jason killed…" Kimberly stuttered and Trini frowned.

"Can you please tell me that again?"

"Jason…Jason…I CANT" Kimberly broke away from Trini. Before Trini could even speak, Kimberly had run out the door.

She didn't stop running until she had reached the lake that was just outside of the hotel. She fell onto the grass and cried.

"Kimberly?" asked a deep voice and she gasped. She knew that voice from her teenage years but she couldn't believe it.

"Who are you?" she asked looking away from whoever was there.

In a second someone was kneeling next to her and she finally looked at his face.

"It can't be true. You're dead" she told Tommy as he looked at her, his eyes creased in worry.

"Kimberly, what's…" he started but she stood up.

"You're dead. HE KILLED YOU" Kimberly yelled before running away from Tommy. That was all she seemed to be doing lately. Running away, from everyone.

**Hehe, that's done**

Kimberly: But…but…

**What's wrong?**

Kimberly: What's wrong…what's wrong…are you BLIND!

**Stoppit**

Kimberly: the very idea…

**I'm making you the center of another one of my stories**

Kimberly: Good point…I forgive you

Kira: YAY, now say thank you to your reviewers

_Taeniaea, jcn2416, Pinkranger4evr: _Thank you so much for reading my story

_Everyone else: _If I told you what was happening, that would spoil it

**Don't worry; I've got a really good idea behind this story**

Kira: That's what you say with all your stories and then…

Conner: you decide that they're boring and your not gonna continue

**Ignore my wonderful muses, if anyone likes 'Golden Sun' check out my old account.**

**Its name is _Trixie's girl _**

Kimberly: We're all gonna die


	3. Talks

**I'm BACK**

Conner: Oh no

**What?**

Conner: well…um…I just ripped up your math homework

Kira: Yea, the 200 questions you did last night

**WHAT! **

Conner: I tried to feed it to the dog…

**WHY/ YOU'RE GONNA DIE NOW**

Conner: AHHHHH

Kimberly: Is he gonna stop running any time soon

**Yea, I'm the author; I'll make sure he comes back…Kira**

Kira: Star wars makeover does not own her math homework anymore because it is in a billion pieces on the floor. Conner's about to die and oh yea, I forgot what I was doing, she doesn't own power rangers

**How could you forget? It's your job! Why are you all turning Chibi?**

Ethan: Jason, what was that big red button for, I just pressed it…

Jason: It makes us all fat

**You're already fat Jason…don't worry

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Talks**

"Is anything wrong with Kimberly?" Trini asked Jason and then the door burst open and a man ran in.

"Yea, Jason, why am I dead" Tommy asked accusingly "what have you been saying to her?"

"Hey, hey calm down" Jason held up his arms in defence "I said nothing!"

"Oh yea, then why on earth did she think I was dead" demanded Tommy.

"I don't know!' Jason shouted and Kat came in.

"I think I have an idea…"

* * *

_Flashback

* * *

_

"Kimberly, what's wrong?" Kat asked leaning against Kimberly's sofa in Florida.

"Is Tommy alright" Kimberly asked trembling and Kat looked at her weirdly.

"You broke up with him; of course he's not alright. He just sits by himself now" Kat said frowning at her "Who's your new guy anyway?"

"There is none" Kimberly was barely audible but Kat heard her.

"Kim, what do you mean?" she demanded and Kimberly turned away.

"I…I…never had another guy"

"Then why did you break up with Tommy"

"I…I…I…" Kimberly didn't seem to have an answer as she started to tremble more.

* * *

_End flashback

* * *

_

"What!' Tommy demanded quietly, his eyes fixed on Kat's face.

"She never had another guy" Kat whispered and Tommy narrowed his eyes.

"That's a lie Kat and you know it bloody well is" Tommy stormed out of the room, leaving Jason, Trini and Kat staring after him in silence.

* * *

Tommy stormed to the lake and paused. There was a figure leaning against one of the trees. He started to walk towards her slowly but she looked up as if she had heard him, which she probably had.

Kimberly looked at Tommy through tear-filled eyes as he knelt down next to her 'Why did you lie?"

"W…what are you…t…talki…ing…ab…about?" Kimberly wiped her eyes and he glared at her.

"In the letter, there wasn't another guy" Kimberly's eyes filled with tears again but she spoke through clenched, shivering teeth.

"Who told you?"

* * *

**Well, that's done**

Trent: Conner still hasn't come back, with that dino power; he's probably in South Africa

Kira: Well, if he doesn't come back, I'll just go out with you

Trent: that works

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Trini: You know that little button that says review down the bottom of the page…it tastes like chocolate so please press it


	4. Confessions

**WHO MISSED ME?  
**Trent: um…did anyone miss you?

Syd: I don't think so

**COME ON PEOPLE! WHO MISSED ME?**

Billy: I did

Tommy: ARE YOU MAD BILLY

Billy: Nup, I just want her to finish her stories

Trini: Good point…I missed her to

Everyone else: So did we

**See, at least I'm appreciated. **

Kira: hey, everyone is here but Conner. IS HE STILL RUNNING!

**I don't know**

Kira: OMG! HE'S STILL RUNNING!

_Somewhere in Australia_

Conner: what are those big bouncy things…hey…where am I

Rabid fan girl: He's SO HOT

_100 hundred girls start chasing the franticly fleeing Conner, who seems to have forgotten how to use dino power_

**I'm sure he's fine…wherever he is**

Ethan: yea

Kira: without star wars makeover he's probably having the time of his life. Anyway, star wars makeover does not own power rangers, golden sun, digimon, Harry potter or any of the other things mentioned on her info page.

_In Australia_

Conner: SOMEONE HELP ME!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Confessions**

Tommy stared at her. It couldn't be true…it just couldn't be. Kimberly couldn't have lied to him like that.

"I'm sorry" she whimpered and without thinking, he reached out his arm and she collapsed onto his chest, sobbing.

"Its ok, Shh" he tried to calm her down but it didn't work. She continued to shiver and cry onto his shirt.

"It's not ok, I betrayed you…I betrayed you" she couldn't get over it. She had let him down.

"We'll talk about it later Kimmie, just take it easy" he whispered to her.

"You're not gonna make me see Jason" Kimberly asked, her voice filled with anxiety.

"Not if you don't want to princess" he thought saying that would calm her down but it didn't.

"I don't deserve to have you talking to me. Let alone being nice to me. I cant live with this" she pushed away from him.  
"It's not only about me, is it Kim. What else is wrong?" he asked kindly and Kimberly shivered.

"I've been having…i…you…Jason…Trini…Zack…Renee…plane flights…I cant do it" she stammered.

"Cant do what" Tommy consoled and she looked up at him.

"I can't sleep, I can't sleep ever again" she whimpered and he pulled her into a hug.

"Why Kimber…why?"

"All, I've been having lately is nightmares and I can't sleep with them. I can't stand them and their getting more and more vividly horrible"  
"How? Is it a big bloody battle or something" asked Tommy concerned and Kimberly shook her head.

"No, its worse. Betrayal" Tommy stared at her.

"Kimberly, it's alright, I forgive you"

"It's not the betrayal I made, it's someone doing it to me" Kimberly's tears started to fall more profusely.

"Who? Kimberly, who's betraying you" demanded Tommy and Kimberly moved her lips "speak louder"

"I…I can't…he'll kill you" she squeezed him tightly. Tommy grinned at her.

"Not if I can help it, who is it Kim?"

* * *

**Jason, Kat, Trini and Zack**

"Should someone go after him" asked Trini and Zack nodded but Kat stepped in.

"No, someone should NOT go after him. He needs time to recover from the shock and we owe it to him"

"Why didn't you ever tell us" demanded Trini "why didn't Kim tell me? I'm her best friend"

"I promised her I wouldn't"

* * *

_Flashback

* * *

_

"Kat, please don't tell anyone" Kimberly pleaded and Kat stared at her sadly.

"You really owe Tommy the truth Kimberly"

"You can't tell anyone Kat! You're my friend! PLEASE!" Kimberly half shouted, half cried.

"I won't Kim, but you should! Have you told anyone else?" asked Kat as she switched on the TV. A battle in Angel Grove came on screen.

"No I haven't. Not even Trini and Aisha know" Kimberly whimpered as she stared at the TV screen "Where's the red ranger?"

"Oh, um…" Kat scanned the battle area and her eyes rested on an extremely large tree. The red ranger was sitting in a tree, looking very upset about something. "There" she pointed out the red ranger to Kimberly and her friend sighed.

"He's really down isn't he?"  
"Of course he is Kim, he's not all 'ladee dadee da' about that letter. He's really upset" Kat said angrily and Kimberly sighed.

"I really owe him a lot of explaining"

"Yea, you do"

"YOU CAN'T TELL HIM. HE'LL KNOW WHEN I'M READY" Kimberly cried running out of the room.

_You'll never be ready Kim _Kat mentally sighed.

* * *

_End flashback

* * *

_

"So that was what happened" asked Jason quietly and Kat nodded.

"Yea, that was what happened. Kimberly was really, really distraught about Tommy knowing"

"But you could have told us" accused Trini and Kat shook her head.

"No, if I told one of you, it would spread to other people. I couldn't have Tommy overhearing anything or having someone tell him and I didn't want any of you questioning Kimberly either. She was upset enough" Kat argued.

"None of us would've told him" Jason pointed out and Kat looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"You were his best friend Jason. You would've told him. Trini would've questioned Kimberly and Zack would've told someone. She needed to be left alone. Like Tommy needs to be alone now"

* * *

**Tommy and Kimberly**

Tommy stared down at Kimberly who was sleeping in his arms. He hadn't seen her for ages and if he had imagine them meeting again; this was not what it would've been like.

She was beautiful, like she had always been. She was hardly any taller than she had been as a teenager but her hair was much longer. Although her eyes were closed, Tommy was dying to see the eyes he had loved so much. He was not looking to get back together right away but maybe after they had sorted everything out, they'd start over at the beginning.

Kimberly groaned in her sleep and wriggled closer to his chest as he lay, staring up at the blue sky above him, renewed hope singing in his lungs.

Inside her head, Kimberly was having another nightmare. She was facing Jason again but it was worst than the others. Kat's dead body was lying on the ground at Jason's feet. Jason was cackling evilly as Kimberly stood there, staring at the bloody body of the person she had trusted with her secrets.

"She was no use to me. Next will come everyone else and then it will be just you and me Kimber. Just you and me"

* * *

**It's done**

Kat: that was incredibly sad

Kimberly: I don't even like Jason that way

Jason: I don't like Kim that way. I'm happy with Kat or Trini

Trini: Who do you like more?

Jason: Uh…

Ethan: Well Ladee Da Mr French man

Kira: What?  
Ethan: I just had to say that

_In Antarctica Conner is running around, the number of fan girls has increased a lot._

Conner: Keep away!

Rabid fan girl: COME HERE HUNK  
Conner: AHHH

_Conner is tackled by 100 fan girls_

Kira: I wonder where Conner is

Ethan: It's better off to be where he is than bored out of our minds standing around here

Kira: Yea, maybe he's enjoying some time off in Hawaii


	5. Love

**Hey, we're back with chapter 5**

Kira: Conner still hasn't come back you know

**Oh really, that's a nice star constellation up there**

Kira: PAY ATTENTION TO ME

**What were you saying again?**

Ethan: Kira, don't kill the author

* * *

_Off in South Africa_

Conner: I WANT OUT! GET ME OUT!

Rabid fan girl: Will you marry me Conner?

Rabid fan girl 2: No marry me!

Rabid fan girl 3: No me!

Conner: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE  
_Conner morphs and runs away but the rabid fan girls are somehow just as fast as him

* * *

_

**Can we forget about Conner**

Tommy: YEA! Let's forget about Conner

Ethan: Run Dr O, Kira looks murderous

Tommy: AHHH

**Disclaimer PLEASE**

Kira: star wars makeover does not own Power rangers and we're all thankful

* * *

**Chapter 5: Love**

"Just you and me, just you and me" Kimberly muttered in her sleep and Tommy suddenly gasped as she shot up "NO"

"Kimberly" he pulled her onto him again and tried to comfort his ex-girlfriend "What happened"

"Just you and me" she repeated and he hugged her closer.

"Kimberly, what were you dreaming" Tommy demanded and Kimberly whimpered.

"Kat's dead…Jason…Jason killed Kat" her voice was hoarse and terrified "I trusted Kat"

"Kimberly, Kat's alive" Tommy soothed her "tell me what's wrong"

"Just you and me" she repeated once more before falling back into sleep.

* * *

**Jason, Kat, Trini and Zack **

All four of them sat in silence waiting for Tommy to come back.

"He's probably found Kimberly" Trini said softly and Kat nodded.

"He'd never hurt her" Jason said and everyone turned to him.

"She lied to him Jason" Trini looked shocked and Jason turned to Kat.

"How bout you tell them Kat"

"It started like this" Kat said

* * *

_Flashback

* * *

_

"I'M SO ANGRY" Tommy punched the punching bag in anger and Jason almost lost his hold on it. Kat was standing beside Jason, looking on in sadness.

"What would you do if you saw Kimberly again" asked Kat dreading the answer.

"Punch the crap outta her and then go after her boyfriend" he seethed and Kat raised her eyebrows.

"That's a lie Tommy and you KNOW it"

"I WILL! YOU DON'T KNOW MY KAT" he yelled as he missed a punch on the bag and sent it into Jason.

"Ooof' Jason was thrown backwards and Tommy was at his side in an instant.

"Oh my god, Jase, I didn't mean to" Tommy helped Jason stand up with Kat staring at them from the side.

"You wouldn't hurt Kimberly" Kat said and Tommy rounded on her.

"How do you know Kat? You don't even know me!"

"I know more about you then you think I do Tommy" Kat didn't flinch as Tommy growled and turned away from her.

"No you don't"

"Fine, I at least know that you still love Kimberly and you always will" Kat turned on her heel and stormed outta the youth center. Jason and Tommy watched her leave before Tommy turned to Jason.

"Its true bro" Tommy sighed and Jason nodded.

"I know"

* * *

_End flashback

* * *

_

"He probably doesn't love her anymore' pointed out Jason after thinking for a minute. Kat rounded on him.

"You're meant to be Tommy's best friend. Of course he loves her Jason. He's never stopped loving her"

"He won't hurt her but that doesn't mean he loves her" Zack agreed with Jason.

"Are me and Kat the only ones sane here" demanded Trini facing her boyfriend and Kat glared at her husband.

"Women" Jason and Zack jumped up and ran outta the room.

"Men" Trini and Kat followed in close pursuit.

* * *

**Tommy and Kimberly**

As Tommy looked down at Kimberly, his mind started to wander off to the day her plane took off to Florida.

_Flashback_

"Kimberly, it'll be alright, I'll always be here" Tommy hugged her closely and tears fell down her face.

"But we won't see eachother that often, I'm in Florida and…you're here in Angel Grove"

"Kimberly…" Tommy started but Kimberly put a finger to his lips.

"Maybe I just shouldn't go; it'll break up the team!"

"We have Kat" Tommy started but Kimberly broke away from him.

"I know but I can't leave like this Tommy"

"You can and you will" He pushed her towards the plane entrance. She started to walk towards the plane entrance but when she was almost there, she turned and raced back to Tommy.

"I'll miss you and I'll always, ALWAYS love you" she kissed him before running back to the plane entrance. He watched her enter and his strong dissolve weakened.

"I'll miss you Kim" he whispered to himself before turning and walking around the corner to join the others who had given him some spare time with Kimberly. Kat was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Kat" asked Aisha looking around and Tommy shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe she ran off"

"Everything's gonna be different now but you and Kim will always be a couple" Adam pointed out, thinking it was true and everyone believed him.

"Yea, we will. If Kimberly were here she would kill you for calling her Kim" Tommy pointed out and Adam paled.

"Please don't tell her"

_End Flashback_

"Tommy" Kimberly was looking up at him and he pulled himself out of his memories to look back at her.

"Yes Kimberly" Tommy felt her forehead "you're sick"

"I know" Kimberly said sadly "I have been for ages but i…I can talk now"

"What do you mean now?" Tommy asked frowning and Kimberly sighed.

"I was too scared to tell you the reason about the letter before but I can now. I owe it to you" she whispered.

"Only if you're strong enough now"

"It started like this"

* * *

**Kat and Trini**

"When we find the boys, what type of punishment is sufficient" asked Kat and Trini grinned.

"Hang them by their legs off the top of a tree"

"Good idea…is that?" Kat was looking straight ahead in shock. Trini followed her gaze and her mouth dropped open.

"Tommy and Kimberly" Trini finished "should we go over there?"

"No, they deserve some time so they can talk to eachother and sort things out" Kat said to Trini softly "let's go somewhere else" Trini nodded and they started to head over to the youth center.

* * *

**Jason and Zack**

"Why do women have to be so difficult" demanded Zack and Jason shrugged.

"Because that's what the women we've picked do best. They're always difficult!"

"Good point bro but what about Kim? Kim's not difficult and she grew up with TRINI"

"I know" Jason also looked amazed for a minute and then shrugged again "but Kim's a girl that can get people to do what she wants by just looking at them. She doesn't need to be difficult"

"Another good point from Jason! What do ya reckon the girls are gonna do to us when the find us?" Zack looked a little worried "I reckon its something that involves hanging us by our legs from a tree"

"Nah, Trini might do that to you but Kat wouldn't do that to me" Jason sounded so sure of himself.

"Trini will find a way to do it to you as well I'll have you know" Jason considered this and his eyes widened.

"Aww man"

* * *

**Yay, that's done**

Kira: I'll kill you one day star wars makeover

Ethan: why will you kill her?

Kira: because she hasn't brought Conner back and she's obsessed with the hooly doolies

**We are the hooly doolies, how do ya do, we are the hooly doolies and who are you**

Kira: AAAAH! MAKE HER STOP!

Trini: please review

* * *

_Somewhere on a houseboat in the Atlantic_

Conner: Keep away from me. I mean it _waves blaster around_

Rabid fan girl: I LOVE A MAN WITH ATTITUDE. COME HERE HUNK

Conner: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	6. looks into the past

**Hey, we're back**

Kira: go away

Ethan: What's wrong Kira?

Kira: I miss…is that Conner

_Conner runs past screaming his lungs off and being chased by girls _

Kira: CONNER _she jumps on top of him hugging him tightly. The other girls mutter angrily and go home_

**Fine, are you better now Kira?**

Kira: yep, continue with the story and Conner, tell me what happened

**This chapter may startle some readers, I'm gonna have a couple of flashbacks and it's gonna be longer but the way I'm doing it will defiantly startle people**

Kimberly: I'd better not die

**Would I kill you?**

Everyone else in the world: YES

**Oh shut up and say the disclaimer Syd as Kira seems to be busy**

Syd: Star wars makeover

Kira; DOES NOT OWN POWER RANGERS! No-one takes my job!

**OK peoples, in this story Katherine never went out with Thomas**

Kimberly: in other words she means the Kat never went out with Tommy

* * *

**Chapter 6: True and False**

"It started like this" Kimberly paused for a second before she continued.

* * *

_Flashback

* * *

_

"Hey, I'll call Tommy when I get back from gym, if he calls tell him that he can go to sleep and not wait for me to call him" Kimberly told Renee as she headed towards the door, a duffel bag slung over her shoulder and wearing an over-sized t-shirt that Tommy gave her over her leotard.

"Ok, what if something's wrong there, like someone's hurt" Renee asked.

"Than tell him to get some sleep and I'll call and wake him up" Kimberly replied shortly before walking out of her apartment.

When she reached the gym, she knew at once that something was wrong. Nobody was practicing and everyone was whispering to each other. Kimberly looked around, becoming worried as she saw the terrified faces looking around. She walked up to her gym partners Lara, Jaime, Mitchell and Robert. Mitchell and Robert were hugging their girlfriends. Lara looked up at Kimberly was Mitchell's arms.

"What's happened?" asked Kimberly as Nick came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She scurried away from him. He was trying to get her to dump Tommy so she would go out with him and he was resorting to trying to kiss her in front of everyone at gym "you're not in our group Nick, what do you want?"

"Just came to tell you that gym isn't on today, our coach was murdered in his office" Nick smiled and tried to hug her again. Kimberly stared at up at his smiling face as she stepped back from him. There was something about him that spooked her out. His eyes were cold and instead of being blue like they normally were, they were black.

"How" breathed Jaime "I mean, how do you know" she clutched Rob's arms more tightly as the color drained from her face. Kimberly realized that the others must not have known yet. She narrowed her eyes at Nick.

"I happened to be walking past the police when I heard what they were saying" Nick answered but Kimberly frowned. Something about his story didn't seem right, something seemed wrong.

"Um…well, if gyms not on today than I'm going home and calling Tommy" she said, she needed more time to think. She would discuss things with Renee and she secretly wished she was in Renee's group so she wouldn't have gym practice today. She watched as Nick's face darkened at the mention of Tommy and he quickly opened his mouth.

"No, don't, me and some of the other gymnasts are going to _Sparkles _for a drink, would you like to come?"

"No" Kimberly said indignantly "that's the place where everyone pole dances! I don't pole dance!" She turned and stormed off but she knew that Nick was following her.

"Why not Kim? It's not like Tommy Oliver's ever gonna find out" he tried to pacify her but she flew into a rage.

"LISTEN NICHOLAS LUKE, I DIDN'T POLE DANCE BEFORE I KNEW TOMMY AND I'M NOT STARTING NOW!"

Nick took a step back but kept trying to convince her.

"Its not like you have to pole dance, you could just dance" he said quickly but it didn't work.

"I said NO" she started to walk off but something Nick said made her stop.

"I know something about Tommy that I'm not meant to" he said it softly but Kimberly heard every word.

"What?" she turned back to him and even in the dark she saw his grin.

"He's white" Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"No he's not Nick, he has olive skin now if you'll excuse me"

"Not the skin type of white, he's the white ranger" this time shock showed on Kimberly's face and her eyes narrowed.

"He's not" she said a little too quickly but Nick laughed. His laugh sent chills down Kimberly's spine and she shivered.

He pulled out a picture from his coat and gave it to Kimberly. She looked at it and she gasped in horror. Tommy was in that picture but he was dressed in white ranger garb and his helmet was held under his arm. You could see him smiling.

"How…how did you get this?" she demanded and he smiled.

"From…a friend"

"What do you want from me?" asked Kimberly in barely more than a whisper

"I want you, Tommy doesn't deserve you and I do"

* * *

_End flashback

* * *

_

"How did he know?" asked Tommy softly and Kimberly shrugged.

"I never found out, he never told me"

* * *

**Jason and Zack**

"Man, where are we gonna go?" asked Zack "The girls have probably stolen the youth center"

"Let's go to the youth center" Jason said and Zack groaned.

"Bro, are you DEAF? I just told you the girls would be there!"

"So?" Jason didn't look liked he understood.

"They'd kill us"

"Nah, they wouldn't, let's go"

"You can, it's your funeral"

"No, they wouldn't kill us Zack, remember when Kim broke up with Tommy"

"Of course"

"Remember what the girls said?"

"Um…no"

"Fine, I'll tell you

* * *

_Flashback

* * *

_

"I can't believe it" Kat mumbled as she rested on Jason's leg.

"How could they have broken up" demanded Trini and Zack shrugged.

"There are times that things don't work out"

"But they were so perfect for each other" Trini looked frustrated and Adam cut in.

"They really were perfect for each other and Kimberly would normally at least tell him to his face" Rocky quickly agreed looking down at his shoes.

"Rocky what's wrong?" asked Jason and Rocky shrugged.

"I haven't heard from Aisha in a while and it's starting to worry me"

"Why? You and Aisha aren't even an item" Adam pointed out and Rocky shrugged looking downcast.

"I know but still…" Tanya stood up and Adam followed quickly putting his arm around her waist.

"Lets go get that home work done Rocky" Tanya ordered him and Rocky looked up pitifully.

"Do I have to?" he whined but a look from Tanya silenced the blue ranger and he followed Tanya and Adam out of Kat's bedroom. Jason, Kat, Zack and Trini were left alone.

"Has anyone seen Tommy lately" asked Kat suddenly and Jason nodded.

"Yea, he was heading over to his house to stare blankly at the wall again"

"I wish he would go after her" Trini mumbled looking at her feet "she might have a better reason that "I met a new guy"

"Trini, things change, she's not the same Kimberly we remember" said Zack sadly and Kat stood up.

"I may not have known her as long as you Zackary Taylor but I know that she IS a nice person and always will be. She wouldn't do something like that to Tommy without a good reason" Kat snarled. Zack sighed.

"Kat, we all love her but things really change" Jason spoke before Zack could offer a word.

"Hey you guys, I'm going to the youth center, wanna come?" Tommy came inside "I've already pummeled Rocky and Adam"

"Yea sure, we'll be right out" Tommy left and the other four stood up. Kat and Trini hugged their boyfriends.

"No matter what, we'll always love you guys and nothing can tear us apart" whispered Kat and Trini smiled.

"Unless you really annoy us" the 2 girls let go and ran out of the room, cackling madly in the process. Zack and Jason followed smiling.

* * *

_End of flashback

* * *

_

"Oh yea" Zack said grinning "now I remember but we really annoyed them back there"

Realization dawned on Jason "we did, didn't we?"

"Yea"

"Let's run away quickly" they laughed again and came to a stop in front of the youth center.

"Fate leads us to the youth center" Jason said dramatically and Zack laughed.

"And this time no-ones here to save us"

"Except Ernie!"

"Oh yea"

* * *

**Kat and Trini**

Kat and Trini were sitting at their normal table drinking smoothies.

"I think we should go after Tommy and Kim" Trini tried to reason but Kat shook her head.

"I can't believe you guys, you're better friends to them then I am but you're not letting them mind their OWN business"

"Kat, what if something bads happening" Trini asked looking a little worried.

"Leave them alone Trini!"

"Kim doesn't want us to" Trini whispered and Kat leaned across the table to hear better.

"What do ya mean?"

* * *

_Flashback

* * *

_

"Kimberly" a 7 year old Trini ran after Kimberly. Jason, Zack and Billy weren't far behind.  
"What" came a muffled voice from Jason's cubby house and the four kids crawled in. Kimberly was playing with her etcha-sketch in the corner.

"It was only a game Kimmie, it wasn't real" Jason reasoned but she shook her head.

"But Skull was my husband and he dumped me" she whimpered.

"Do you even like Skull?" asked Zack confused and she shook her head slowly.

"No but he was my husband and-and he said he hated me. I thought we were married" she didn't look happy at all.

"When you marry, you're not gonna marry someone like Skull are ya?" asked Jason dumbly and Kim growled.

"I hope not" she continued to twiddle the dials on her toy "if I do, I'll die of embarrassment"

"Exactly so why does it matter?" Billy asked and Kimberly gasped.

"I can understand you, I must be getting as smart as Trini" she looked really excited.

"Um…Kimberly…he's speaking normally" Trini reasoned and Kim frowned again.

"Oh, too bad"

"Kim, he asked a question" Jason told her patiently and she shrugged.

"I guess it's because, well, he's the first husband I ever had and I just hope that all my ationships don't end like that"

"Ationships?"

"I think she means relationships" Billy told them and Kimberly nodded.

"Yea"

"You might get another loser Kimberly" Zack told her and Kimberly frowned.

"If anything bad happens when I'm dating, or if I pick a loser please tell me"

"Ya got girl" Trini grinned and Kimberly climbed to her feet while Zack stole the etcha-sketch from her.

"Oooh, good drawing of a long haired guy"

"I've always liked long hair" the 5 laughed and left the cubby.

* * *

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"Wow" Kat said grinning.

"What?"

"Billy can speak ENGLISH"

"Yea, I sort of miss Billy"

"Yea" the girls became quite thinking of their old techno geek.

"I wish Billy were here" Trini said after a moment and the way she said it made Kat look at her.

"You have Zack"

"I know…but I've always had a soft spot for Billy, ever since I first met him" Trini sighed.

"Tell me!"

* * *

_Flashback

* * *

_

"Hi, I'm Trini" the 4 year old went up to a boy leaning against a tree.

"Billy" the boy grumbled looking wary.

"My other friends away today so will you play with me" Trini asked angelically.

"I have no desire to be beaten up!" Billy glared up at Trini but she held her ground.

"I don't beat people up" she said indignantly "I just want you to play with me"

"I doubt it"

"It's true" Trini was starting to get really annoyed with this Billy.

"I still doubt that"

"STOPPIT" Trini was really angry now but she held her hands to herself. The only person she beat up was Jason but only when he really needed it.

"Sorry" his tone had become gruffer

* * *

_End flashback

* * *

_

"You're so kidding, Billy doesn't act like that!"

"He did, he used to be really worried and a little mean" Trini laughed at Kat's face "back to the story"

* * *

_Flashback

* * *

_

"So, are you gonna play with me" Trini wouldn't give up and the boy sighed.

"Okay, fine" Trini could see he was putting a lot of thought into his words.

"Come to the skipping ropes with me" Billy shook his head in an instant.

"Monkey bars"

"No"

"Slide"

"No"

"Dress ups"

"Defiantly not"

"Uh…" Trini couldn't think of another fun thing "do you even know how to do any of those things?"  
"No"

"Come on" Trini pulled his hand and made him follow her.

Soon she was helping him with the skipping rope. He kept getting it tangled around his ankles and didn't know how to skip. She was basically laughing with fun. She already liked Billy in a way. He seemed to have loosened up a little once he found out that she wasn't gonna hurt him. The bell rang for recess and Trini walked straight up to Billy as he tried to untangle himself from the rope.

"Play with me and my friends tomorrow Billy?"

"Ok" Billy said without thinking and before he could take back his sentence she was at the door. He sighed as he stared after her. _What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

_

_End flashback

* * *

_

"Aww, that's soo cute" Kat cooed and Trini laughed.

"It was so easy back then, making friends"

"Yea, when you grow up it gets harder" Kat understood completely.

"See why I wish Billy were here, it's not the same without him"

"I understand completely"

* * *

**Kimberly and Tommy**

Kimberly had fallen asleep again in Tommy's arms. He stared down at her kindly, thinking she was sleeping in peace but she wasn't.

* * *

"_I LOVE TOMMY! JASON, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS" Kimberly yelled distraught. She was bleeding slightly._

"_I told you, I hate everyone" Jason yelled "BUT NOW I'M IN COMPLETE POWER!"_

"_You're lying!" Kimberly yelled suddenly and Jason stepped back._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Tommy's alive, I JUST TOLD HIM THE STORY" she yelled full of spirit. _

"_You lied as well, it wasn't true" Kimberly just stared at Jason in silence. Full of a new hope for Tommy and for herself.

* * *

_

**?  
**"I can't believe I'm doing this" the man looked really upset as he controlled what the fake Jason was saying.

"Sir is it working?" a servant came up behind him.

"She's breaking the hold I've put on her. She's starting to fight the dreams!"

"Would you like something to drink?"

"A DRINK! THAT WON'T HELP! THE FATE OF THE WORLDS ON THESE DREAMS AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS WHETHER I WOULD WANT A DRINK!" the man exploded.

"The fate of our world, not their world" the servant whimpered and the man calmed down.

"Sorry but I can't believe I'm doing this to her. I'm responsible if she commits suicide to her or someone else. I'm responsible for everything"

"I'm sorry sir, I'll leave now"

"Thank you" the man swiveled back to the computer "I'm so sorry, he typed in a couple of commands and closed his eyes, dreading her reaction.

* * *

**Ok, that's the longest thing I have EVER posted**

Kira: I gotta hand it to ya, it's good

Tommy: It is, you slaved away on this

**Nah**

Kimberly: Review, she deserves it

Conner: Who's the mystery guy?

Kimberly: yea, who's doing it?

**You'll find out **


	7. Mortal Peril

**Hey, I'm with chapter 7! I got 5 reviews for last chapter**

Kira: Good job…

Conner: You know what?

Kira: What

Conner: I need a new soccer ball

Kira: Why?

Ethan: because he threw his at Dr O and Dr O smashed it to bits

Kira: you're such an idiot Conner

* * *

**Chapter 7: Old friends**

"_Kim, you're Tommy's a dream we sent down" Jason said grinning._

"_We?" Kimberly looked up at him frowning._

"_I…I mean me" he said quickly but Kimberly shook her head._

"_You said we…are you conspiring against me with another friend?"_

"_No, I mean yes, I mean NO" Jason started to mutate into something else. Kimberly stared at him. It looked like a creature from an alien planet but somehow freakily familiar. _

"_Oh my god"

* * *

_

"What the hell" Kim shot up "t-that dream"

"What happened?" Tommy was suddenly alert.

"It can't be true, IT'S STILL JASON!" she yelled "it's gotta still be Jason but in disguise"

"Who did you see?"

"I-I don't know, It looked like an alien but freakily familiar. I just can't place that face" Kimberly shivered and Tommy hugged her close.

"What did it look like?" Tommy asked slowly and Kimberly cracked.

"I JUST DON'T KNOW! I CANT REMEMBER" tears cascaded down her face and onto Tommy's shirt.

"Sssh, it's alright Kim" Tommy rubbed her back but she pushed away from him in horror.

"I can't do this anymore! Keep away from me! I've been having these dreams since I left you so it's all your FAULT"

"What do you mean" but it was too late. Kimberly had already started running away from him "COME BACK"  
"NO" Kimberly stopped still and made some familiar hand gestures "PINK CRANE"

"No, KIM, don't, it'll weaken you" Tommy watched horror-stricken as Kimberly disappeared in a flash of light "Ninja powers of invisibility"

Tommy picked himself up slowly. Dreading Kimberly's fate if she kept using those powers. He remembered what had happened last time when she was using them in Florida. When they both were still an item.

* * *

_Flashback

* * *

_

Tommy's phone rang and sighing, he picked it up.

"Hello, it's 3 in the morning"

"Oh good, I didn't wake you up" a strained voice came through the line.

"I was about to get some sleep…Kimberly?" he knew that voice.

"Y…yea" Kimberly started to cry "Tommy something's wrong with me, I feel sick and I'm becoming really pale"

"Did you do anything" Tommy was trying to pull a pair of jeans over his boxers so he could get to Kimberly in a hurry.

"I…I've been using my ninjetti powers" she whimpered "I know I shouldn't be but…I just had to"

"That's not good" Tommy mumbled pulling on a t-shirt one handed "did you have to fight or something over there?"  
"N-no I just couldn't stop myself from seeing if it still worked…"

"Aw man…I'll be right there" he hung up and grabbed his communicator. He teleported to where Kimberly was.

"T-Tommy" she ran forward and threw herself into his arms,

"Oh my god" Tommy looked at her. She was almost white and even thinner than normal. There were dark lines beneath her eyes and her clothes swam on her. She seemed tinier than normal and her face was pinched.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't stop myself" Kimberly cried and Tommy nodded dazed before snapping into the leadership role.

"We've got to get you to Zordon"

"NO, I cant admit that I've been so stupid"

"Well, you've got to stop morphing"

"I only did it twice" she whimpered.

"You've at least got to go to Billy"

"O-Ok"

"Well Billy, is she gonna be ok?" asked Tommy. The 3 of them were sitting in Billy's basement at 4 in the morning after Tommy had convinced her to try side-along-teleportation.

"I'm not sure. It was extremely stupid to try to use your powers Kim" he scolded her and she nodded.

"I'm sorry Billy"

"The best advise I can give you is to take a break for the next couple of days. No working and no morphing Kimberly"

"But I have to practice my gym"

"If you don't take a break you won't be doing gym any more. You wont be doing anything at all" Billy insisted and Kimberly hung her head.

"Ok Billy"

* * *

_End flashback

* * *

_

He sighed picking himself off the ground. _Please be ok Kimmie

* * *

_

**Jason, Zack, Trini, Kat and Tommy. **

"I just wish things weren't so difficult" Jason sighed "everyone's upset with me for the most random reasons"

"What random reason?" asked Trini confused. Jason sighed deeply.

"I have no idea but they must be random"

"Yea" agreed Kat 'who would hate my husband?"

"Kim" Trini said as Zack said "Tommy"

"Yea, thanks" growled Jason and the pair laughed uproariously.

"Hey guys" Tommy entered the youth center moping.

"Hey bro, what's wrong?" asked Jason and Tommy shrugged.

"Kim's using her ninjetti powers" he glanced around him for listeners before sinking into a seat.

"Oh no" Trini clutched the table, paling.

"She won't make it till morning" Zack growled and Tommy looked up.

"It's worse than that. She used her invisibility power, which takes the most out of you" he looked pale and frightened.

"It's alright bro, we'll find her" Jason said determined.

"What's with her breakdowns Tommy?" asked Kat suddenly,

"It's these dreams. They're showing her Jason and 'Jason' says that he killed everyone. Kat, Zack, Trini and me are already dead he said in her dreams" Tommy told them and suddenly Zack laughed.

"She's getting worked up over them. Oh my god" everyone glared at him and Zack backed down "sorry"

"You should be, she's really not doing well" Tommy almost yelled at Zack.

"Don't get all worked up at me Tommy" Zack also raised his voice and stood up "what's wrong with you"

"Me? What about you Zack Taylor. You don't seem to care about Kim at all" Tommy yelled and Zack growled.

"That's all you can say. You haven't been worried about her well being for 10 years Thomas" Zack yelled.

"I have so you…" Tommy said a very colorful word and Jason stood up angrily.

"Tommy, Zack, STOP FIGHTING" Jason ordered but they turned on him next.

"I don't see you trying to help Kimberly" yelled Zack and Tommy agreed.

"Yea Mr. Big shot, what have you been doing?"  
"What's up your throats lately guys" Kat demanded standing up and facing the guys.

"He is" the replied together before Tommy stormed to the door.

"I'll find Kim myself" he stormed out.

"Ugh, you guys are such idiots" Trini stormed out next and left the boys and Kat staring angrily at each other.

"I'm gonna go look for Kim" Kat left.

"Bye" Jason hissed leaving Zack alone. Zack stood there for a few minutes before following the others out.

* * *

"It's finally working" the man laughed as he watched them fight "they're not gonna be friends much longer if I keep this up"

"Sir, we're having trouble deciding on our next dream to give Kimberly" a little talking eagle jumped up to the man.

"Haven't I told you to kill yourself" the man demanded "I have no further use for you"

"Sir, you're the one who kidnapped me from my home" the eagle said obviously angry "the least you could do is let me go back home or give me a good dream for Kimberly"

"I turned you into an eagle. Isn't that nice enough?" the man said "you look better now than you did then"

"I never wished to be an eagle"

"Well bad luck and refer to me as sir…or else"

* * *

**Kimberly**

**Kimberly's POV**

I appeared as soon as Zack left the youth center. I had followed Tommy there and now I wished I hadn't. All my friends were fighting and it was because of me.

"Power down" the ninjetti garb disappeared and I stood up straight, looking around. No-one was staring at me. That at least was good. I couldn't believe that I had made them all fight. I was as hopeless as the next anorexic gymnast. Suddenly I groaned and slumped in a chair. My head was spinning and I could feel my chest being pulled in. It was so painful…so…so…painful…

* * *

"What's happening to her?" the man hit the desk staring at Kimberly.

"She has used her ninja powers" the eagle answered and a second later added the 'sir'

"Ugh, this isn't meant to happen. She's meant to be mine! MINE!"

"She needs to relax but I'm afraid it may be too late sir. She has used them for invisibility sir"

"Ugh, show me that pretty Asian girl so I'll get one girl if she dies" the eagle puffed up angrily.

"She is going out with someone sir"

"Show me her anyway"

**Trini**

**Trini's POV  
**Ugh, why are boys so stupid? They always seem to be fighting. I hate it so much. Why couldn't Kim have told me about the dreams, we could have sorted them out without getting the stupid males involved. I'm so angry at everyone. Zack and Jason are to disorganized to help her, Tommy never thinks things through and Kim can't help herself. The only people who can help her are me and Kat but even we cant if she doesn't let us get near her. She's so annoying. It'll be her own fault if she becomes sick. She shouldn't be using those powers. She's such an idiot.

* * *

"If Kim dies, I'll kill her boyfriend and take the Asian for myself"

"No you will not sir" Eagle growled "you will not kill Zack and take Trini for yourself"

"I'll do what I want to Eagle-boy or do you want me to make you a mouse" he demanded and Eagle shrugged.

"I'll be able to get away from you then"

"I'll put you in a cage and torment you and you will refer to me as sir"

"Yes sir"

"Show me this Zack boy"

"Yes sir" Eagle said dully.

* * *

**Zack**

**Zack's POV**

I hate Tommy so much. He doesn't need to get angry at me just because I said something true. These dreams are nothing to be afraid of. How dare he accuse me of not caring about Kimberly. She's like my sister for crying out loud. I love her like my sister as well. I hope she doesn't die from using her powers. If she does I'll kill myself. I couldn't stand losing her. Ugh, now I'm starting to sound like my mum. Just please be save Kimmie.

* * *

"It'll be easy to get rid of him" cackled the master and Eagle shivered.

"You would do well not to kill anyone sir"

"Why Eagle?"

"Because you are already talked about like a monster among the servants. You don't want it to get worse"

"Yes I do. MUAHAHAHA"

"Yes Sir"

"Show me Jason"

* * *

**Jason**

**Jason's POV**

Where could Kim have gotten to? She can't have just disappeared and she's not stupid enough to use her powers that long.

"Kimmie, where are you" he said using the same tone that Scooby doo was called with. She's obviously not around here. She might have gone back to the youth center. Yea, I think I'll go and check there. Jason swiveled around and headed back the way he had come. Zack had better not still be there. I'm finding her before the others.

* * *

**?'S POV**

I couldn't believe it. It was finally working. Kimberly's friends were fighting and it was my entire fault. I wanted to do a happy dance but I had to look sophisticated in front of Eagle and my other servants.

"Sir, Jason is heading toward the youth center" Eagle pointed out and I started.

"What!" I looked at the screen which showed Jason and growled "he'll ruin everything. Go down and stall him eagle"

"You really trust me sir?" Eagle sounded shocked.

"Just go down and stall him"

"Alright"

"If you spill anything, you'll be my dinner tonight"

* * *

**Jason**

Jason kept walking and humming as he went. He was going to get to Kimberly before the others and rub it in their faces. Especially Tommy's and Zack's for blowing up at him like that.

"Stop" cawed a voice "Stop Jason, stop"

"Who said that" Jason looked around but all he saw was an eagle perched in a nearby tree. _Hang on a sec. Eagle's aren't meant to be in Angel Grove_

"Stop" the eagle cawed again and Jason stared at it bewildered and then it attacked.

* * *

**?'S POV**

"Yes" I yelled as I watched Jason try to escape from Eagle "he's taken care of"

"What about the others sir" said a slave as he put a coffee next to me.

"I'll take care of them" I swapped to a picture of Kat wandering around the woods.

"Kitty first"

* * *

**Kat**

**Kat's POV**

Wow, I never knew Angel Grove was so beautiful. I wonder if I can still transform into a cat. I know I shouldn't try but maybe I could find Kim easier if I did. It's worth a try. I concentrated as hard as I could as I slowly felt myself being covered in fur. This is harder than usual. I closed my eyes and within five minutes, I was a cat.

"Meow"

"A cat eh" the master grinned "Who let the dogs out?"

"Me sir" the servant laughed.

* * *

**Kat**

**Kat's POV**

This is so cool but it's so draining as well. I can hardly move. Maybe if I changed back into a human…ugh…I can't. I'm stuck! Did I just here a dog? Yes I did! I heard heaps and their headed my way? I stared ahead as dogs charged at me. I was absolutely paralyzed with fear. No, keep them away from me.

"MEOW" I turned and ran but I wasn't gonna be able to keep it up forever. I was weaker than I thought.

"Buh-bye Kitty Kat" laughed the master and his servant joined in "It's a shame she won't live to turn 30"

"Yes sir" the servant agreed "we will prepare a big feast tonight for your success"

'Make another seat; I might have my lady with me by then"

"Yes Sir"

The master grinned as a picture of Tommy appeared on the screen "save the worst till last"

* * *

**Tommy**

**Tommy's POV**

Kim's so stupid. How could she use those damn powers? That's the stupidest things she's ever done. Hey, I here a crane

"KIMMIE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

* * *

**That's luckily done**

Kira: Oh joy, you relies you posted like 10 more stories

**Shuttup**


	8. coma

**Hello**

Kira: -grunt-

**What's wrong?**

Kira: -grunt-

**Conner, what's wrong with her**

Conner: I don't know

**Disclaimer please**

Kira: -grunt-

**Trent?**

Trent: Star wars makeover does not own power rangers

**She let you**

Kira: -runs after Trent with a sledge hammer, grunting like a maniac-

**Or not…**

**Chapter 8: Coma**

"_Hey Kim" Kimberly picked herself off the ground and suddenly Jason's face was in front of her. _

"_Ah" she fell back and ripped her arm on a rock. Even if it was a dream, the cut felt real. _

"_How are you feeling?" he picked her up off the ground_

"_F-fine…can you answer a question?"  
"Yes"_

"_Who are you really?" by looking in his eyes, she could tell that he hadn't expected that._

"_Who do I look like?'_

"_Jason, but you're not Jason. Jason would never do this to me, tell me who you are"_

"_I-I'm Jason" she had stopped believing him, stopped being scared of him. _

"_No, you're not…I recognised you somewhere, last dream I had, you changed and…I recognised you…who are you?'_

"_Billy"_

"_No, you're not, Billy's not like this"_

"_Well no, technically but poor Jason's facing him off right now"_

"_Can you stop lying to me?"_

"_No"_

"_What do you want with me?" Kimberly's smooth talking was getting to him. He needed her to start caring, that's all he needed.

* * *

_

**Tommy**

Tommy stared at Kimberly form, his hand resting on hers. She was still asleep. The doctors said it would be good for her but Tommy knew better. Kimberly was tormented when she was asleep, tormented by her best friend. He had called Kat, Trini, Zack and Jason and Trini and Zack were on their way. He couldn't reach the other 2.

"Oh my god, is she okay?' Trini rushed into the room, followed quickly by Zack.

"I-I don't know" Tommy said "the doctors don't know what's happening yet…"

"How did she…?" Zack asked taking one of Kimberly's hands in his own.

"No-one knows, she collapsed in the youth center"

"When was she at the youth center?"

"S-she was listening" Trini stammered and both the men turned to stare at her.

"How do you know" Tommy demanded.

"Because, I saw her"

"What!" both the men said in unison.

"She desperately didn't want to be found, so I pretended that she wasn't there. She's been facing a lot lately"

"So you're the one responsible for this"

"What" Trini's mouth dropped open. Zack took a stance next to her, glaring at Tommy.

"If we had been able to find her quicker" Tommy spat and Trini ran out of the room.

"How could you? I thought you were our friend" Zack walked out after her, leaving Tommy with Kimberly.

* * *

"_I-I, do you know where you are?'_

"_No" Kimberly admitted sourly and 'Jason' laughed. _

"_You're in Angel Grove hospital"_

"_Why am I in a hospital?" Kimberly didn't understand_

"_You don't remember"_

'_Well, not off hand, no" _

"_You were knocked out by your own friends. Their own spitefulness and Jealousy has been created"_

"_Look, you make up a good story but…"_

"_Tommy's the only one that still cares, you've been out for hours and he's the only one who's been to visit you"_

"_The other can't know then"_

"_But they do…"

* * *

_

**Jason and Kat**

"What the hell is wrong with this bird?" Jason tried to push it off him again without really hurting it. It had been attacking him for hours and it wouldn't leave him alone. He wasn't especially hurt but he had a fear that he would be.

"Mew" a white cat streaked past him. It was being chased by a horde of dogs. After about 5 minutes it came racing back and started beating at the Eagle. After the eagle had acquired a few scratches, it flew off and Jason could stand up. The sound of barking told him that the dogs were coming back and after looking at it carefully, he could tell exactly who the car was "Mew"

"Kat" he scooped her up and ran as fast as he could away from the dogs. As soon as the dogs got within running distance, they paused. They couldn't see the cat anywhere. Maybe they should go back and look again. They turned around and plodded away to find the cat that they had been told to find.

* * *

"_B-But, stop lying to me" Kimberly's head was buried in her hands as she struggled not to cry. 'Jason' was going too far._

"_I'm not"_

"_Who are you really?" she asked for the 3rd time._

"_I'm…Nick"_

"_I thought so, how are you controlling me?"_

"_I-I-through Billy" Kimberly stared at him._

"_What do you mean, through Billy? Billy sweet and caring, he would never ever do this to me" _

"_Billy is though, he doesn't have a choice."_

"_What do you mean?" for some reason Kimberly had gotten back the factor of being calm. _

"_Aquitar isn't the planet all of you thought it was"

* * *

_

**Trini and Zack**

"I-It's not my fault" cried Trini "god, why does he have to make everyone hate him?"

"I don't know but I think he's just worried" Zack said sensibly and Trini shook her head.

"He doesn't need to tell me it's my fault though"

"But you know it's not" Zack pulled her onto his lap and she settled against his chest.

"Well…I guess"

"There's no I guess Trini" Zack exploded "it's his problem if he wants to be an ass but he doesn't need to take it out on us"

"You're only saying that, you don't mean it"

"Trini, he's an asshole to tell you that you started it, you know that you didn't"

"I didn't start it but…I might have ended it…for my best friend" she turned a little so she could cry into his shoulder.

"Trini, I love you and I know you wouldn't do something like that"

"B-but if I had told them she was there, she wouldn't be where she is now"

"Trini, love, don't do this to yourself"

"But I can't help wondering what would have happened if I told" Zack didn't seem to have an answer to that, he settled for just pulling her closer.

* * *

"_All your friends are fighting Kimberly Ann Hart"_

"_Don't change the subject, what were you saying about Aquitar?"_

"_You'll find out"_

"_Tell me, now"_

"_No, just look at you and Tommy. You broke up and Trini and Zack are about to break up. Kat and Jason will probably get divorced"_

"_Why are you so against me? There were prettier girls at gym, what about Jaime?"_

"_Jaime, she was pretty but she didn't have your spark"_

"_Lara, Kylie, Gabby, what about them?"_

"_They were pretty; they didn't have your spark"_

"_B-but you showed so much interest in them" Kimberly breathed "you basically raped Eleanor" _

"_You mean, Ellie?"_

"_Yea, her" _

"_She was…ok…she showed some promise, among other attributes" Kimberly wrinkled her nose._

"_So not what I want to be thinking, now, what happened to William Cranston?"

* * *

_

**Tommy, Kat and Jason**

Tommy held her still and cold hands in his. When would she wake up? He needed her more than ever.

"Tommy" Jason entered "sorry about not answering my phone before" Tommy looked up and forced a small grin.

"It was only an emergency…" he joked and Jason frowned.

"What did the doctors say?"

"Who's the cat?"

"The cat is Kat, now, is Kim gonna be ok?"

"She's gonna be fine, repeat that Cat thing again"

"Little small white Kat, friendly with Aisha and Kim, Called PC and evil…ring a bell?"

"It's not possible; Rita and Zedd are gone, with all their power!"

"Mew" GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU IDIOTS Kat was thinking and Jason looked down at the white animal, wondering what the outburst was about.

"Bad Kat, don't put your claws into my arm!" Jason dropped her and she landed on her back "aren't you meant to land on your feet"

"MEW!"

"Leave the poor animal alone" Tommy snarled suddenly "it doesn't need to be tortured"

'What's up your neck?"

"Nothing…"

* * *

"_Well, we could say that he's stupid…to trust an alien race" Nick said carefully. _

"_But, they're our friends" Kimberly wasn't looking so certain anymore and her nails dug into her palm. _

"_No they weren't….they were using you, like I am them" Kimberly's face showed fury._

"_So they fooled us!"_

"_They sold him to me" Nick stated simply and Kimberly felt like fainting. Poor, Poor Billy. _

_

* * *

_

**_Thats done_**

Billy: They what?

**You'll find out...**


	9. waiting

**Hey…I'm back…and answering my wonderful reviewers**

_**Hansongirl14: Hiya…I'm updating **_

_**CrystalClear444: Thanks for the review…yea…poor Billy…heh heh**_

_**VampireWizard: This chapter is evil cause it will throw you off the scent…its not the most detailed chapter**_

_**TrueRomantic: Hey…I'm updating**_

_**PnkRanger4evr: Nice ta see ya enjoy ma story…thanksidoodle **_

Kira: wow…5 reviewers…

Conner: Eh…

**Hey…anybody who hasn't read 'of love and bunnies' by "Crazy girl 47" I suggest you do cause its hilarious…**

Kira: Yea…hehe

**Disclaimer please**

Trent: KIRA! PLEASE LET ME DO IT  
Kira: No

Trent: why not?

Kira: Cause I wanna…star wars makeover does NOT own power rangers…though…her stuffed dog…that's another story

* * *

**Chapter 9: Waiting**

"_I want him back. Let him go Nick!" _

"_If you come live with me, I will"_

"_I-I but…"_

"_What are you worried about. Tommy will never find out the truth if you come live with me and Billy will be free" _

"_I don't want to…Nick…I hate you"_

'_All those feeling can be put behind us" he ran his finger up Kimberly cheek and she shivered._

"_No they can't. You enslaved Billy and you're trying to kill me friends. I'm sorry but I'll have to find another way to save Billy"

* * *

_

Jason had left, leaving the cat resting on Tommy's lap. He was stroking her absent mindedly while she purred. Perhaps being a cat wasn't so bad. Tommy sighed scratching Kat behind her ears.

"At least we know she's still alive" Kat could hardly hear him as she started to fall asleep. She hadn't slept since Kimberly had appeared in the dojo and that was ages ago. Soon Tommy heard her snuffling and sighed. He missed feeling strong; he missed feeling as though he mattered. If he was strong, Kimberly wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed with all these wires attached to her. She wouldn't be scared of her own self and she wouldn't have ever left him. He hadn't been able to stop any of those things, he was weak. He stared at her still form and started. Her body had started glowing a light shade of pink.

* * *

"_There is no other way Kim"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_If he's taken without my permission he dies and so does the person that took him"_

"_Please Nick! PLEASE!" Kimberly was begging him._

"_No" _

"_Nick…what if you die?"_

"_I'm not gonna die"_

"_But what happens to Billy if you do?"_

"_He's free I suppose" the wheels in Kimberly's head started to turn.

* * *

_

Jason wandered to the gift-shop and started looking through the items. There were teddy-bears and get well balloons and everything. Then a pink bear hugging a white bear caught his attention. On the bear were the words "I love you"

He glanced at the price-tag. Only 10 dollars. He could buy it and give it to Kimberly. He paid for it and hurried back to the hospital room.

* * *

"_So if I were to kill you"_

"_Don't even think about it" Nick disappeared and Kimberly was left alone.

* * *

_

**I told you it wasn't very detailed.**

Kira: you didn't tell us it was short

**Meh…**


	10. the perfect song

**Chapter 10: Awake**

_Kimberly though back to one of her favorite movies, the wizard of Oz and suddenly got an idea._

"_I want to go home" she clicked her heels three times "I want to go home, I want to go home" ok…a very farfetched idea. It didn't work. Surprise, Surprise. _

"_I don't believe in any of this! Nick's gone, he's forgotten about me! I KNOW HE HAS!" she stared straight ahead. Knowing her own words were lies. She needed Tommy._

_**Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound. **_

Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.

And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.

It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me.

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory.

'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.

I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't.

Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.

Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.

And I still need you,  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass.. us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...

oh oh

If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you.

If I could just hold you...  
Tonight.

* * *

**Tommy**

"Kim you're my angel" he said looking at her but he didn't seem shocked by the pink color of her body "you always will be. Where's my time with you gone. I could've hunted you out and found out about the truth way earlier."

_**Time, where did you go?  
Why did you leave me here alone?  
Wait, don't go so fast  
I'm missing the moments as they pass  
Now I've looked in the mirror and the worlds getting clearer  
So wait for me this time  
I'm down I'm down on my knees I'm begging for all your sympathy  
But you (I'm just an illusion) you don't seem to care (I wish that I could)  
You humble people everywhere (I don't mean to hurt you)  
Now I've looked in the mirror and the worlds getting clearer  
I'll take what you give me. please know that I'm learning  
So wait for me this time  
I should've know better  
I shouldn't have wasted those days  
And afternoons and mornings  
I threw them all away  
Now this is my time  
I'm going to make this moment mine.  
(I shouldn't have wasted those days)  
I'll take what you give me. please know that I'm learning  
I've looked in the mirror  
My world's getting clearer  
So wait for me this time**_

"So, are you leaving me?" Tommy kept talking to her "are you leaving me to go and die. Never spending a second with me again. I know your not. You would never do that to me."

* * *

**Kat**

Kat liked being a cat but she hated not being able to comfort Tommy. Kim was also her friend but she couldn't feel the pain as bad as Tommy could. Tommy was dying inside. Kat used to think that Kimberly had it all, the popularity and friends but then the truth came out, and Kimberly also hurt a lot on the inside.

_**She's independent and beautiful  
Wish I could be like her  
She's got the girls and the boys  
So wrapped around her finger  
Rumor is, she's some kind of dream  
Nobody knows she cries herself to sleep **_

We are not that different from each other  
We just want somebody to discover  
Who we really are when we drop our guard  
That love has gotta start with you and me  
We

Kat had never liked Kimberly when she was beautiful. Kat was jealous and thought everything in Kimberly's life was perfect but it wasn't, which made Kat feel like an awful friend.

* * *

**Jason**

Jason slowed his pace as he entered the room. He looked around and got a flashback. Kimberly lying in here because of loss of power, Tommy staying by her side and Kat visiting from time to time. Man, repeating things was never a good sign. It didn't really matter though. They were all welcome here. This was their lives and someone was playing with it. This didn't seem right.

_**Maybe we're all different  
But we're still the same  
We all got the blood of Eden running through our veins  
I know sometimes it's hard for you to see  
You're caught between just who you are and who you want to be **_

If you feel alone and lost and need a friend  
Remember every new beginning is some beginning's end

Welcome to wherever you are  
This is your life; you made it this far  
Welcome, you got to believe  
That right here, right now you're exactly where you're supposed to be  
Welcome to wherever you are

When everybody's in and you're left out  
And you feel you're drowning in the shadow of a doubt  
Everyone's a miracle in their own way  
Just listen to yourself, not what other people say

When it seems you're lost, alone and feelin' down  
Remember, everybody's different; just take a look around

Welcome to wherever you are  
This is your life; you made it this far  
Welcome, you got to believe  
Right here, right now you're exactly where you're supposed to be  
Be who you want to be, be who you are  
Everyone's a hero, everyone's a star

When you want to give up and your heart's about to break  
Remember that you're perfect; God makes no mistakes

Welcome to wherever you are  
This is your life, you made it this far  
Welcome, you got to believe  
Right here, right now you're exactly where you're supposed to be  
Welcome to wherever you are  
This is your life, you made it this far  
(I say welcome) Welcome to wherever you are

* * *

**Zack and Trini**

Trini buried her head in Zack's chest. Remembering how she used to hate him, bash him up even. He always used to get on her nerves and she couldn't stand it. She loved him now, he was hers and only hers.

_**Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone **_

Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight

What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble

I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight

What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah

I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life

What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew

How did I fall, in love, with you?

Zack looked down at Trini's head fondly. Why couldn't anyone see that they were perfect for each other. He loved her, she loved him, why wouldn't anyone trust them with their lives.

_**They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about **_

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

* * *

**Yea…Ok…here's the talking you've all been waiting for**

Kira: Star wars makeover does not own Power rangers, We, 1000 miles, All about us, How did I fall in love with you, welcome to wherever you are, time…there its all done

**Good, sorry bout the slow update folks and I hope to right more soon**


	11. Confrontations

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm back**

Kira: Are you…retarded

Tommy: Don't listen to her (clapping hand over Kira's mouth)

Conner: Why the change in heart Dr O

Tommy: Because she writes stories where we can all die

Conner: Good point…Hail Star wars makeover

**(Drinks in Glory) yes, that's right you fools**

Kira: You don't scare me!

Conner: Kira, do you want me to hit you on the head with a frying pan?

Kira: Like you could…

**Kiss and Make up you 2**

Kira: Now Conner, she wants to be hit in the head with a frying pan

Kimberly: Kira…just do the damn exclaimer

Kira: Fine…Star wars makeover is the most hopeless person in the world and she is and idiot and she is too stupid to write any decent stuff on power rangers so no…she does not own them

**Gee, thanks**

Kira: You're welcome

**Chapter 11: Confrontations**

_Kimberly had been trying to avoid doing this but now their was no choice, she didn't want Billy to suffer._

"_Nick, I'll make a deal with you" _

_Nick appeared "What?"_

"_This is all because you don't want me marrying Tommy, am I correct?"_

"_Yea, technically"_

"_I won't marry him, I swear to you that I won't marry him if you let me and my friends go"_

"_I don't think that's…" _

"_Nick"  
"No, I only have your words and I can still torment you"_

"_Then I'll have to kill you and to prove your strength, stay and fight." _

**Trini and Zack**

"I think we should go back to Kimberly" Zack stroked the top of Trini's head and she shrugged

"Ok but in 10 minutes"

"Why?"  
"Because I'm not sure if Tommy's calmed down yet"

"We have to go back sooner or later; I'm really worried about Kimberly"

"Fine" Trini slowly got up and stretched her muscles "let's go"

Zack smiled and quickly kissed her "that's my girl"  
"Yea…I'm your girl"

**Tommy, Jason and Kat**

"Is there any possible way I could get into her dreams?" Tommy suddenly asked

"I'm sure there is a way but it would require moving you guys to the ruins of the command center and with her in her state, I don't think that's a good idea" Jason answered frowning at Tommy

"What about that machine Billy had…um…um…the mind connecter or something"

"Its been years since we've used that so I don't know if its in working order…it would be dangerous for you and Kim"

"I'm ready to try anything

**Yes…it is short…but I've got a good idea for next chapter**

Kira: Probably has to do with the telletubies coming in and saving the day

**(Flushes) why are you always so mean to me Kira? Don't knock the telletubies and no…it does not involve the telletubies at all**

Kira: Oh yea sure, that's what they all say

**YOU'RE SO MEAN (runs off and cries)**

Kira: Wimp

Conner: Kira…she could do something very bad to you

Kira: I'll live


	12. obsession

**YAY! MORE UPDATES:)**

Kira: Oh joy

Conner: Kira…it's not wonderful

Kira: I know retard! That was sarcasm!

Conner: I knew that

**Kira, Disclaimer**

Kira: SWM does not own power rangers!

**I was just thinking how funny it would be if my username was Disney or Saban. **

**LOL, it would be Disney does not own power ranger but it does and same with Saban!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: obsessions **

'_No' Nick plainly said that word, not even offering an explanation._

'_Why not Nick? Why?' _

'_Because, I choose not to'_

'_I don't care Nick, are you really as weak as you sound?' Kimberly demanded and Nick shrugged._

'_You're gonna play some trick on me Kim! I know that'_

'_So, you really are weak! You just don't want me winning!'_

'_You wouldn't win because, in the dream, I can do ANYTHING!' Suddenly Kimberly was in a dungeon, chained to the wall with only her underclothes on. _

'_Pervert' she hissed and he shrugged._

'_I'm entitled to some fun darling'_

_She growled and he let out a laugh.

* * *

_

'Um, Zack, is it possible to get lost in Angel Grove?' Trini asked.

'No' Zack said confused looking around.

'Well, we just conquered the impossible' Trini sank onto the grass, not looking very happy at all!

'Oh great, didn't you see where you were going?' Zack demanded and Trini bristled.

'Why didn't you look or are you too stupid to notice ANYTHING'

'Why are we fighting' Zack sighed and Trini shrugged.

'Because you're stupid'

'Well, if you weren't so arrogant than we wouldn't fight at all'

'Well, you should at least try to calm down sometimes! That would stop a couple of fights!' Trini shrieked and Zack paused.

'Wait, are we fighting about the way we fight?'

'Yea…I think so'

'Boy are we sad' Trini giggled and Zack let out a real grin for the first time in ages.

* * *

_He had disappeared again. He was always doing that. Kimberly was sitting on her usual rock in these dreams, back where it had started and not in the dungeon anymore. She was thinking over tactics for defeating him. She had to save her friends! She had to!

* * *

_

Jason had snuck the machine past the front desk and into Kimberly's hospital room. It wasn't very heavy. Just two earpieces that allowed you to enter someone else's mind but it was also incredibly risky. Tommy slowly took the earpieces and sighed. He pushed one into Kimberly's ear and put the other into his. He fell, unconscious onto the bed, Jason and Kat watching reproachfully.

* * *

**Finished**

Kira: evil cliffies!

Conner: when do we come in to the story?

Kira: Later I think…I was reading her diary…

**Yes…you come in much, much later…Kira Ford; may I have a word with you? **


End file.
